


Чебуреки дяди Коли

by mila007



Series: Кумыс [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DJ Otabek Altin, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: АУшенька про диджея и владельца чебуречной (с)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с [вот этой](http://i91.fastpic.ru/big/2017/0304/74/8774d7641aa2ed1157582e64e92b4774.jpg) цитаты.
> 
> Вот тут есть еще ПОВ Юрки: http://glocke.diary.ru/p212169258.htm

Отабек обожал музыку с детства. Любовь к ней не смогли перебить ни семь классов академической гитары, ни пять — фортепиано. Несмотря на свое более чем классическое образование, Отабек любил клубную музыку. Он улетал от каверов DJ Tiёsto, боготворил Ван Бюренна и мечтал когда-нибудь если не превзойти их, то хотя бы стать ровней.

Отыграв последний на сегодня трек, Отабек сбросил наушники на пульт и довольно потянулся. Ночь с пятницы на субботу всегда насыщена, а сегодня это еще и была первая вечеринка лета — толпа не рассасывалась до самого утра.

— Уже отчаливаешь? — спросил Жека, бармен, когда Отабек подошел забрать куртку и ключи от мотоцикла.

— Да. — Отабек с трудом подавил зевок и забросил куртку на плечо. — Длинная ночь!

— Скажи об этом мне, — фыркнул Жека, протягивая ключи и всматриваясь в глаза диджея. — Ты доедешь? Или такси все же?

— Куда я денусь, — отмахнулся Бек, направляясь к двери. — До вечера.

— Покеда!

Летнее утро встретило освежающей прохладой и, судя по отсутствию облаков, обещало переродиться в жаркий солнечный день. Передернув плечами и набросив на них куртку, Отабек посмотрел на свой припаркованый байк. Зевнул. Тяжело вздохнул и направился на площадь — без энергетика он за руль не сядет.

На площади стоял небольшой киоск с вывеской "Чебуреки дяди Коли". Чебуреки тут, к слову сказать, были отменными, а сам дядя Коля — мировым мужиком. Они познакомились год назад, в такое же тихое летнее утро — после ночи диджейства и выкуренного втихую косячка Отабек был голоден, как лев, а ларек с чебуреками — единственным открытым в шесть утра заведением общепита в радиусе пары километров. Тогда Отабека накормили горячими чебуреками, напоили вкусным ромашковым чаем из термоса и прочитали лекцию о вреде марихуаны на голодный желудок. А на прощание взяли обещание заходить еще — мол, в такое раннее время дядя Коля обычно скучает, а Отабек кажется весьма приличным молодым человеком. 

Обещание Отабек сдержал — зашел на следующий же день. И на следующий за следующим. И день после. Месяц спустя Отабек знал наперечет всю немногочисленную, но разношерстную семью дяди Коли. Два месяца спустя дядя Коля начал откладывать самые нажористые чебуреки для Отабека. Спустя полгода диджей был возведен в ранг второго любимого внука, ради которого можно и принципами поступиться — вместо термоса с чаем после особо тяжелых ночей его встречали банкой энергетика. Дядя Коля фыркал на химию, но то, что она помогала Отабеку проснуться и доехать до дому целым и невредимым, позволило старику смириться с неизбежным злом.

Настроение Отабека поднималось с каждым шагом по направлению к ларьку. Он уже предвкушал утреннюю порцию свежих чебуреков под рассказы дяди Коли о своем внуке, когда увидел, что дяди Коли нет на месте.

Окошко ларька было открыто и в нем просматривалась белобрысая макушка, склоненная над телефоном.

— Чебуреки закончились, — неприветливо рявкнули из окошка, даже не удосужившись оторваться от телефона.

Отабек попытался разглядеть кого-то за спиной сидящего паренька, но дяди Коли там не было. Отабек забеспокоился — впервые за долгое время хозяина ларька не оказалось на месте.

— А дядя Коля где?

Вопрос сумел отвлечь паренька от телефона и из-под длинной белобрысой челки на Отабека гневно сверкнул зеленый глаз.

— Николай Иванович, — медленно, чуть ли не по слогам проговорил парень, — будет позже. А чебуреки закончились.

Отабек облегченно выдохнул — все со стариком в порядке! — и попросил:

— Я не за чебуреками. Мне банку энергетика бы...

— Не продаем, — отрезал парень, делая попытку вновь уткнуться в телефон. Интересно, подумал Отабек, он всегда такой бука, или просто не выспался?

— Посмотри в холодильнике, на нижней полке должна быть банка. У нас с дядей Колей...

— Николаем Ивановичем!

— ... договоренность.

— Вот он тебе пусть и продает твой энергетик, — фыркнул парень, сдул челку с лица и снова уткнулся в телефон.

Отабек с непонятно откуда взявшейся нежностью посмотрел на маленькое хамло, намеренно игнорирующее законы рынка. Не узнать Юрку он не мог — слишком много слышал о нем от дяди Коли. Чего дядя Коля не поведал Отабеку, так это насколько его внук красивый.

— Ничего, я подожду, — Отабек сумел удержаться от улыбки, но в голосе зазвучали теплые нотки. — Мне спешить некуда. А ты, что ли, Юра, дядь Колин внук? Он про тебя много рассказывал.

Как и ожидалось, паренек моментально подкинулся и зашипел. Был бы котом, еще бы и уши прижал.

— Жди молча, а то выпью твой драгоценный энергетик.

Отабек покладисто кивнул и облокотился на прилавок, надвигая на нос солнцезащитные очки. 

Летний воздух медленно, но уверенно прогревался, солнечные лучи постепенно добирались до спрятанного в тени ларька. Белокурая бестия по ту сторону прилавка что-то яростно строчила в телефоне и так демонстративно игнорировала Отабека, что ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не разулыбаться. Необходимость в энергетике отпала — сон отступил под превосходящими силами разыгравшихся в крови гормонов. Отабек начал настукивать ритм модной в этом сезоне песни, чем заработал еще один недовольный взгляд из-под челки. 

Жизнь, в общем-то, была прекрасна.


End file.
